


did you know?

by rectifyinflux



Series: Two Pieces [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz's monkey trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifyinflux/pseuds/rectifyinflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant puts up with Skye</p>
            </blockquote>





	did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened...

"Did you know that there are two groups of monkeys? There's the Old World which is like those in Africa and Asia. And then there's the New World ones -"

"That live in South America."

"You know?!"

"You told me."

"Oh. Well did you know capuchins are rumoured to be one of the smartest species? They can learn skills, use tools - kinda like -"

"Engineers of the monkey world." Ward finishes with an eye roll.

"I've told you that?"

"Multiple times."

"Well - did you -"

"Yes, Skye. I do know that the Pygmy Marmoset is the smallest monkey there is!"

"Damn."

"You've been spending too much time with Fitzsimmons."

"I know." Skye groans. "I actually spent 2 hours listening - actually listening - to them debate the pros and cons of dendrotoxin and tetrodotoxin. Not that they're aiming to kill, it'll be a non-lethal dosage -"

"Skye."

"Goddamnit."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Are you implying I've been playing hooky, Agent Ward? I'm hurt."

"You've been spouting monkey facts for the past hour." He deadpans.

"Well, it's your fault really."

"Why is it my fault?"

"You're off being 'Ward, Agent Grant Ward' -" Skye says, voice lowered in a poor imitation of him.

"I don't do that." He interjects.

"- in Florence and leaving me behind at the Hub with the science twins."

"How did - That's classified! Level 6, Skye."

"If they didn't want me in there, they should've at least tried making it a challenge. But seriously, I'm bored. Do you know what I did last Wednesday?"

"Putting your nose in places it shouldn't be."

"No." Skye pouts. "I played poker. On Facebook. I have like 550 million dollars or something now."

"Seriously, do you not have work to do?"

"Pfft. It's not that hard. I can do that in my sleep. I think I did once. Could've been a dream. I might've been high on caffeine. Point is, I am this close to Farmville-ing. _Farmville_ , Ward. Do you even know what that means?"

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll figure something out."

"Have I told you you're my favourite person?" Skye hugs his arm.

"You told Simmons that last week."

"Yeah. But you're the ultimate favourite person."

He bites the inside of his cheek. He will not take the bait. Nope. _Damnit._

"Ah hah!” Skye fist-pumps. “And the score is now 1356 Skye. 358 Ward."

"Yeah, yeah. I've got paperwork."

"Boo you."

"Go away, Skye."

"You'll miss me when I'm gone." She sing-songs. "Later, Robot!"

"Skye would make a pretty good field agent."

"Jesus." He schools his features, turning to face Melinda May herself smirking. _Where the hell did she even come from?_ "Skye? A field agent?"

"She'll need an SO. Someone good, disciplined, patient."

It wasn’t bad. Skye wouldn’t be bored – maybe she’ll stop hacking his stuff then. He’ll be able to keep an eye on her. And he’d be limiting the source of monkey trivia to Fitz. Three birds with one stone.

"I'll do it. Wait, you mean me, right?"

May rolls her eyes. "I'll go tell Coulson."

 


End file.
